Butterfly Kisses
by Cassie14
Summary: Cassie and Jake's wedding..............please r/r..........really cute fic!


***A/N I heard this song and thought it reminded me of Cassie and her father----grab tissues, and weep!!  
  
Animorphs belong to KAA, song belongs to Bob Carlisle  
  
  
  
Cassie's dad POV  
  
  
  
I sighed. It was Cassie's wedding reception, and I was dancing with her. The song playing was Butterfly Kisses, and I was trying my hardest not to cry. But the lyrics were getting to me...  
  
  
  
"There's two things I know for sure  
  
She was sent here from heaven,  
  
And she's daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes  
  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life,  
  
But most of all, for...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers up in her hair  
  
"Walk beside the pony, daddy, its my first time"  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried"  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
  
I must have done something right  
  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
  
And butterfly kisses at night."  
  
I remembered the first time she rode one of the horses, at age four. She was so excited to ride, but once she got up there, she wouldn't let me leave her side. I also remembered the time when she tried to bake me a cake for my birthday...she wouldn't accept any help, and it turned out a little strange. She had tried so hard, though, I couldn't not eat it.....  
  
"Sweet sixteen today,  
  
She's looking like her momma  
  
A little more every day  
  
One part woman, the other part girl  
  
To perfume and makeup  
  
From ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
  
But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
  
"You know how much I love you Daddy,  
  
But if you don't mind,  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on  
  
the cheek this time."  
  
with all that I've done wrong,  
  
I must've done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning,  
  
And butterfly kisses at night."  
  
I remembered watching her wistfully as she stammered through another session of questioning after she came home late. Back then, I didn't realize she was fighting to save the world, I thought my little girl was getting into trouble, or always seeing boys. I thought she didn't love me anymore. I suspected every worst thing imaginable, but never did I think she was saving the world. I didn't have a reason to...  
  
  
  
"All the precious time  
  
Like the wind the years go by  
  
Precious butterfly  
  
Spread your wings and fly...  
  
She'll change her name today  
  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room  
  
Just staring at her,  
  
She asked me what I'm thinking,  
  
And I said, "I'm not sure,  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
  
And she leaned over...and gave me...  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
  
"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy, it's just about time."  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
  
"Daddy, don't cry."  
  
With all that I've done wrong,  
  
I must've done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning  
  
And butterfly kisses  
  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses......"  
  
The song was ending, and I realized that I did have tears streaming down my face. Cassie looked at me, concerned, and asked what was wrong.  
  
" ' I'm not sure...I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl...' "  
  
"Oh, Daddy," she said, hugging me. "Don't worry, I'll always be your little girl." She kissed me on the cheek "Bye Daddy, see you in a week!"  
  
"OK, Cassie, have fun"  
  
But then she had to go, and I watched her walk out to the limo with Jake. I couldn't help but to cry, even though I knew she'd be back next week from her honeymoon, and Jake would always take good care of her.  
  
" 'With all that I've done wrong,  
  
I must've done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning  
  
And butterfly kisses  
  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses......' " 


End file.
